


Haunting Me

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Series: Shendak Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Ghosts nut green cuz I say so, Multi, Size Difference, Size Queen Shiro, Spitroasting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Some figures from Shiro's past pay him a visit





	

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean shendak week ended weeks ago? I'm not done lmao
> 
> Day 4: Dark Shiro
> 
> Special thanks to my betas, TurtleLady17 and TheQueen <3

The dreams had been reoccuring for many cycles now. Sendak breaking out of his pod, grabbing Shiro by the throat and laughing. Taking him back to the Galra to become their Champion again. Every night he would wake screaming, drenched in sweat and looking around desperately. His only solace was the familiar feeling of Altean linens in contrast to the rough touch of the blankets in his old cell. 

Shiro tried to sit up, tried to get out of bed and pace like he usually did after a nightmare. Instead, his body was pinned to the bed by some force he couldn’t see. Using his Galra arm, he tried to force his body into an upright position to no avail. He wanted to yell out, get Allura’s attention or any other paladin at that. He reached out for his helmet to com someone only to have his arm pulled above his head. He yelled out, his whole body going rigid with pain.

“It’s been awhile, Champion.” It felt like his heart had stopped, blood turning to ice in his veins. That was a voice he knew too well, one that he only heard in dreams now, one that he’d give anything to forget. He looked around desperately, finding his room empty as it should be. There was deep, familiar laughter echoing off the walls.

“I thought I’d never get a chance to see you again.” Another voice, too familiar as well, almost like his own. Shiro let out a shriek of terror as he felt another weight on his legs. It felt like he was back on the Galra ship; Sendak was mocking him as the druids took samples, talk of “a clone of such a strong Champion would benefit us greatly.” Being forced to fight himself until one of them lost. The feeling of a blade severing his right arm, his screams of pain as he collapsed. Kuro, his clone, grinning maliciously at him as he lost consciousness.

He could hear them, could feel something, but he was blind to whoever was in his room. He felt fingers on his face, claws, forcing his lips apart. He gagged at the taste of the three finger jammed in his mouth. There was a hand on his crotch, massaging his flaccid manhood as they removed his sweatpants. Shiro whimpered around the fingers in his mouth as he watched his pants slide down his legs and onto the floor.

“Scared? Don’t be. We won’t hurt you, Champion. We just want a little fun.” Sendak purred. The fingers pulled out of his mouth only for something else to be pressed to his lips. He couldn’t see it, but he knew the shape and taste well enough. Sendak’s cock nudged its way past his lips, filling his mouth with bittersweet Galra precum. Shiro’s hips rutted against the bed and he moaned against the intrusion, his eyes fluttering. He looked down to see his mouth stretched wide by seemingly nothing.

“It’s just a little revenge darling, especially after you killed us both.” Kuro cooed. His voice was muffled by Shiro’s skin; he could feel lips against his hipbones, a tongue tracing patterns into his skin as he inched over onto his pelvis, stopping right above Shiro’s twitching cock. Shiro whined, and he tried to press his legs together. They stopped in mid air, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t close them. Kuro’s spectral body must’ve been there.

Kuro’s tongue ran up the side of his cock, lapping slowly over the leaking slit until Shiro couldn’t keep his hips still. Kuro grinned and pressed his hand against his hips to hold him still while he went to work on his dick. His fingers were freezing cold, lacking life. It was almost painful against his feverish skin. 

Sendak’s hips undulated against his face, forcing his dick all the way down Shiro’s throat until he was gagging and whining. He could feel Sendak’s cock throbbing in his throat; the thick vein that ran along the underside pulsing steadily against his tongue.

Sendak gave only a brief grunt in warning before he came, filling Shiro’s mouth with almost scalding hot cum. He pulled back slowly, letting his seed fill Shiro’s mouth and spill across his face as his cock withdrew from his mouth. Shiro shuddered, the contrast of hot cum from their frigid touch overwhelming his senses. Kuro took him down his throat one more time and he couldn’t hold back. Shiro reached down, grabbing onto what he assumed was his hair and held him in place as he came. His hips thrust up against Kuro’s face as the pleasure washed over him in waves.

Kuro’s cold fingers dug into his hips, holding him steady as Shiro rolled his hips against his face. Sendak let the last of his cum drip across Shiro’s chest, covering it in sticky green fluid. He panted softly, watching the slow drip of cum coming from seemingly nowhere. He wanted to lean up and lick up the stream, taste his cock once again. A cum stained hand reached down and smeared it across his lower lip. His mind felt clouded as he lapped up the thick cum on his face. He felt his manhood begin to swell again.

“I think he’s ready for you.” Kuro purred. Shiro could only see a trail of cum running over the outline of a mouth, curved into a smile. Shrio groaned as he felt cool hands on his swollen cock, giving it a few encouraging strokes before releasing him. The bed shifted, and two hands grabbed his thighs, pushing them apart until his left leg fell off the bed. Claws, it must’ve been Sendak between his legs now. Those same icy claws traced down his stomach, dipping into his navel and running over his manhood. He cupped Shiro’s balls before dropping to his ass.

Shiro let out a soft gasp as the claw pressed into him. The cold shot up his spine in a burst, chilling him to the bone. The bed above his head shifted, and two hands cupped his face. He felt lips against his, soft and cold and upside down. Shiro moaned into the kiss, raising a hand to grab the phantom figure by the hair. His mouth opened, and the taste of his own cum filled his mouth as Kuro sucked on his tongue.

He felt euphoric. Everything that happened had to be a dream. The taste of these lips was fake, the feeling of fingers opening him wide was fake. He was crazy, the Galra had driven him insane for sure. A third finger slipped inside of him, and Kuro pulled back; a silvery string of cum and saliva extended from Shiro’s glistening lips and Kuro’s invisible tongue. He groaned, reaching for Kuro as he sat back. 

Well, it wasn’t the _worst_ dream he’d ever had.

The three fingers in him curled up into his prostate and he keened, his toes curling into the bedding. They thrust in once, twice, three more times before pulling out, leaving Shiro empty. For almost a solid minute neither of them touched him. Shiro’s body burned with the lack of touch. Had they just left him like this, worked up and needy, desperate for their touch? Was this their way of getting revenge?

The sudden press of a wet tongue at his ass sent his legs shaking. Shiro nearly screamed, clamping his teeth down on his tongue at the last second. Sendak’s tongue lapped at his twitching hole, slowly running up to his taint with the rough flat of his tongue. His cock twitched, and he reached down to touch himself only to have a hand grab him by the wrist. He looked up at the space where he knew Kuro was sitting, imagining the wicked smile he had as he whimpered, pushing his hips forward against Sendak’s face.

“No no no, none of that.” Kuro crooned. Shiro felt something thick and cool against his lips. He pressed his lips together defiantly, smiling to himself when it pulled away. Suddenly he felt the cold tongue against his ass slide inside of him, hands spreading his ass open as the tongue explored. Shiro’s mouth opened in a scream only to be filled with Kuro’s cock. His was smooth and thick, not nearly as wide as Sendak’s but more human than his as well.

Two hands pressed down on his stomach as Kuro thrust forward into his mouth. He could feel his balls against his face, and Shiro groaned in protest. The noise melted into a moan as Sendak buried his tongue inside of his ass. His hole throbbed and his eyes rolled back, hands digging into the sheets as warmth settled in his stomach. He was still raw from his last orgasm, but he felt close again already. If his tongue hit that spot in him one more time he would…

Sendak’s tongue withdrew with a wet sound and Shiro whined, voice muffled by Kuro’s cock. His throat twitched around his girth as he sat still inside of him. Shiro gagged, hips thrusting up into the air. He didn’t know where Sendak was, and he was aching for his touch again. As if on command, two hands grabbed him by the hips and set him in Sendak’s lap. He felt his dick, heavy and thick beneath his ass while he rutted slowly against Shiro.

Kuro and Sendak picked up a slow, steady pace, rocking Shiro’s body between them like a ragdoll. He could feel warm precum being smeared up his ass, reaching his lower back. He keened, raising his hips in Sendak’s grip. He was met with claws baring down into his skin. Pinpricks of blood formed beneath the invisible claws, painting his tan skin with crimson streaks.

“Are you really _that_ desperate, Champion?” Sendak teased. He pulled his hips back far enough to align the head of his shaft with Shiro’s twitching hole and he moaned around Kuro’s cock. Sendak rocked against his body slowly, teasing him until he could see tears running down Shiro’s cheeks. He looked so good like this, a begging mess waiting to be filled.

The head of his cock pushed against Shiro’s hole, spreading him open wide on his thick shaft. Sendak stopped when the head was all the way inside of him only to pull back out, leaving him gaping and empty. Shiro canted his hips against Sendak as he slid back in, even slower this time, spearing him on his cock. Once again he pulled all the way out , letting his cock rest against Shiro’s thigh as he whined around Kuro’s dick.

Shiro looked so needy, legs spread around Sendak, hole twitching at the prospect of his cock filling him. He watched him swallow around Kuro’s cock, Adam’s apple bobbing as Kuro rode his face. The bulge in his throat extended almost to his collarbones only to retract as Kuro drew his hips back. Shiro’s hips rolled against Sendak, mirroring Kuro’s motions. He saw how Kuro had moved his hands to Shiro’s wrists, holding them on either side of his shoulders as he fucked his throat. His cock dripped with precum, and his balls felt too heavy; watching these two was almost too much.

Sendak growled as he grabbed Shiro by the back of his thigh, earning a moan of surprise as his claws broke the skin. He drew his hips back and rammed his cock into Shiro until his balls were pressed against his ass. The strangled noise that came from around Kuro’s dick was animal in nature, and his cock throbbed, smacking against his stomach with the powerful thrust. The bulge of his cock was visible through his stomach, prominent amongst his abs and ribs. Sendak pulled out, tossing Shiro’s leg over his shoulder before thrusting all the way back in again.

This was something he could get used to. Kuro grinned, admiring the way he took all of Sendak’s cock like a true Galra whore. He withdrew his cock from Shiro’s mouth, long enough to let him swallow several lungfuls of air before burying his dick in his throat again. He was rougher now, fucking his face harder and faster than before to match Sendak’s brutal pace. Shiro was helpless to do anything but whimper and moan as they used him.

He wanted to yell and scream, get someone’s attention so they could help, but the only noises he made were raspy moans and whimpers of pleasure. Sendak’s hand was pressed against the bulge in his stomach, rubbing over the spot as he fucked him. He could feel his cock, felt it in his entire body, and when he looked down through Kuro’s transparent body, he could see the shape of Sendak’s massive cock filling him before leaving him empty once again.

Shiro’s hips rocked needily into each thrust, his dick bouncing against his stomach as Sendak pounded into him. Kuro took one hand and moved it to Shiro’s neck, squeezing until his throat convulsed. He could see tears leaking from his eyes, but hadn’t stopped moaning since Sendak had penetrated him.

It felt good, it felt almost too good. Shiro’s mouth was familiar with the feeling of Galra cock, and his ass seemed to have no problem accommodating Sendak’s erection. Absently, he wondered it he had done this before. There were large chunks of time he couldn’t remember from being a prisoner; he wouldn’t be surprised if such disgraceful habits were picked up at the time. Shiro felt Sendak strike his prostate again and he wailed, hips jumping into the air. Oh god yes, he couldn’t care less if the Galra had trained him into being their slut, this was fantastic and he was so close he couldn’t take much--

There were claws around the base of his cock, squeezing hard as Kuro continued to ride his face with abandon, grunting and swearing. His grip on Shiro’s wrists was bruising and relentless, and he could feel his hips stuttering. Shiro let out a sob as Kuro came, the hot flood of cum filling his mouth. Shiro’s hips bucked and he keened as he swallowed, forcing down mouthfuls of his cum before Kuro pulled back. He jerked himself off, grunting softly as the last of his load covered Shiro’s face and fell upon his tongue.

“You like that, Champion?” Kuro rasped. Shiro whined in response, sucking on his bottom lip as he got all of the cum off of his mouth. That face of pleasure, vulnerable and filthy, made Kuro’s cock jump. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock as he stroked it slowly. 

He couldn’t respond in words anymore. His brain felt like it was liquid, oozing out of his ear and replaced with cum. Shiro let his head fall back with a soft whimper as Sendak began fucking into him hard again, filling him to his limits. His eyes were rolled back, and Shiro was gripping the sheets as if he would die without them.

There was pressure on his chest, and Shiro opened his eyes to nothingness. When a hand caressed his face, he knew it was Kuro. The hand slid down to his chest, cupping his pec and massaging the nipple with his thumb. Warmth coated the other nipple and Shiro exhaled hard, his breath coming out in a stutter. Everything in his wanted to see Kuro, see his tongue lapping over his nipple instead of only seeing the residual saliva that trailed from his invisible tongue. 

The hand on his cock released its grip suddenly, just as Sendak took another long thrust inside of him. Kuro’s lips wrapped around his swollen nipple and Shiro lost it. He knew he was far too loud, that everyone in the castle could probably hear him, but he was shaking and there were tears rolling down his cheeks because this was the best he’d felt in a long time. Shiro rocked his hips in time with Sendak’s thrusts, keening when Kuro switched to sucking on his other nipple. His cock was pulsing hard, ropes of cum dripping onto his chest as he let Sendak fuck him through his orgasm.

When another stream of warmth spread across his chest, Shiro opened his eyes to the splatter of green cum that lay between his pecs. He stared at the mess, watched the last of it drip down right beneath his ribs. Then there were lips, Kuro’s lips, against his own. Shiro let his hips push against Sendak, hole clenching in anticipation of his seed as Kuro’s teeth tugged on his bottom lip.

Sendak lasted longer than both Kuro and Shiro. He gave a few more deep thrusts before he buried his cock inside of Shiro with a groan. Shiro’s toes curled and he moaned against Kuro’s lips as his hot cum filled him, leaking out around Sendak’s cock. He gave a few short thrusts before pulling out slowly. He watched with a satisfied smile as thick globs of cum dripped out of Shiro’s overfilled hole. If time permitted, he would stay and fill him again and again if only to watch his cum leak out of Shiro’s ass over and over again.

Kuro pulled back from Shiro’s lips before leaning into his neck. He nipped at the skin, sucking and biting until it was thoroughly marked by him. Sendak rose to his feet without a word, almost seeming to ignore his last conquest. Kuro, however, lingered on Shiro’s body. His hips were still jumping, and cum dribbled out of his hole despite his best efforts to keep it all inside. Kuro tugged his pants up before slipping a hand into his pocket. It came out with a small purple pill. Kuro popped the small tablet into Shiro’s mouth before following Sendak off the bed. He blew a kiss in Shiro’s direction before slipping through the wall as if it were nothing.

Shiro’s eyes stared at the wall, chest heaving with exhaustion. It hadn’t been a dream; he didn’t know what to call that. Telling Coran that two ghosts from his past had come in and fucked him in the middle of the night wasn’t an answer, but he had the marks to prove it. Shiro pressed his thighs together, reveling in the warmth of cum filling him once again.

_Once again._

This wasn’t the first time those two had done this with him. As phantoms maybe, but he had a nagging feeling that this was all familiar. A flush of warmth ran through his blood, and Shiro felt his cock throb. His Galra arm grabbed his dick and stroked it slowly, letting his mind wander back to Sendak and Kuro. He wanted them to fill him again, over and over, until he was a mess of their cum. Until Shirogane Takashi was gone, replaced with their Champion, their whore. 

“Fuck me, use me. Make me your whore I’ll be good.” Before he realized it, he was fully jerking himself off, moaning and begging to no one in particular. His hand moved faster as he stuck two fingers into his twitching hole. Shiro threw his head back and moaned, rocking his hips onto his fingers. More, he wanted _more._

His feet were carrying him out of his room and down the hallway, His mind wasn’t thinking, he was just moving. He didn’t know his destination, but he stopped outside of a door. A bedroom no doubt. Shiro’s hand was still wrapped around his shaft, stroking it slower than before. He needed this, Shiro repeated over and over, good whores go to their master before they are even requested.

He kept trying to tell himself that as the door slid open.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the end like that cuz I might continue it in the future? Let me know if you'd be down for that


End file.
